Choix et Mensonges
by JosyEvans
Summary: Lorsqu'elle est confrontée à la perspective de perdre Brian au profit de Dom, Mia ment et annonce qu'elle est enceinte, mais peut-elle vivre avec les choix qu'elle fait ? Traduction de I-am-a-slash-addict. Très Soft, pas de Lemon. POV Mia.


**Titre**: Choix et Mensonges

**Disclaimer :** Fast Fave appartient à **Justin Lin**. Choice and Lies appartient à **I-am-a-slash-addict** qui m'a autorisé à la traduire, je ne possède donc que la traduction.

**Fandom**: The Fast and the Furious

**Pairing / Personnages**: Dom / Brian

**Note / Catégorie**: PG / Slash

**Spoilers**: Spoilers pour l'ensemble de la série, mais surtout Fast Five.

**Résumé**: Face à la perspective de perdre Brian à Dom, Mia ment et dit qu'elle est enceinte, mais peut-elle vivre avec le choix qu'elle fait?

**Notes**: Ecrit pour la neuvième manche de la Smallfandomfest. Cette fic est écrite en POV Mia, et est située dans un verset légèrement UA où bien sûr Dom et Brian sont tombés amoureux dans le premier film et comment cela à influer le déroulement de Fast Fast, dans un certain nombre de scènes (C'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas de pré-het Dom / Elena dans cette version de Fast Five.)

_Voilà une petite traduction, je change de registre pour celle-ci, on se fait un petit pairing Dom & Brian en soft total… _

_Je vous offre cette traduction pour vous faire patienter du prochain chapitre d'Exil, qui est parti en correction !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mia avait toujours vu Dom comme de la gravité, il attirait vers lui, les gens sans aucun effort ou de choix conscient. Ils étaient juste attirés par lui comme des mouches par le miel ou des dragsters pour le 400 mètres. Tout simplement.**

**La plupart des gens ne connaissait pas vraiment son frère ils se forgeaient une opinion dès qu'ils le rencontraient, et ne voyaient pas le réel Dominic Toretto. Seuls quelques favorisés avaient le privilège de voir sous la carapace du voyou endurci, et connaitre l'amour féroce de Dom et sa fidélité de première main. Dom aimait d'une manière que la plupart des personnes ne sauraient pas ou ne pourraient pas comprendre. Une fois qu'il avait amené une personne dans son entourage, dans sa famille –si ce n'est par le sang, mais par choix– il faisait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir, pour aimer, protéger et prendre soin d'elle, quel que soit le prix.**

**Mia savait que Dom l'aimait et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, c'était aussi immuable que la lune et les étoiles dans un ciel nocturne… alors ce fut comme un choc de comprendre que son frère et son amant étaient en amour l'un de l'autre, peu importe combien ils essayaient de l'ignorer. **

**Maintenant, alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle avait raté la première fois.**

**La première fois que Mia avait réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose de réciproque entre Dom et Brian, c'était lors de leurs retrouvailles après quelques semaines de séparation. Elle passait à proximité du garage dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux un soir, le capot de la Dodge Charger ouvert, et ils étaient tous deux couverts de graisse. Brian faisait quelques observations qu'elle ne pouvait pas bien entendre, et Dom avait grondé une réponse en retour. Riant, Brian lui avait jeté un outil, et Dom s'était penché vers le moteur pour le travailler, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu ce sourire auparavant, mais il avait plusieurs apparitions depuis cette nuit. C'était un sourire qui disait tout et rien dans un simple tic des lèvres de Dom, et Mia trouvait difficile de ne pas le détester maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'il signifiait réellement. **

**En dehors de ce sourire, il y avait des centaines d'autres moments passés durant le laps de temps réduit qu'ils avaient passé avec Brian, et elle se sentait comme un idiot face à eux… c'était une évidence, dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient ou qu'ils disaient, que ces deux-là s'aimaient et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire pour que tout aille bien.**

**Dom était enfermé dans la prison locale en attendant son procès, son humeur et ses paroles depuis son arrestation exprimaient le fait qu'il était fatigué de fuir et attendait son destin qui devait lui être imposé. Les voyages hebdomadaires que Brian et Mia faisait à la prison pour lui rendre visite étaient ressentis comme une séance de masochisme. Ils se séparaient sur tant de choses non-dits, le mur de verre les séparant, donnait l'impression que Dom se trouvaient à des kilomètres d'eux, et un peu plus encore à chaque visite. **

**Mia avait essayé de faire abstraction des mots qui n'avaient jamais quittés les lèvres de son petit ami, d'ignorer les regards dissimulés que Dom lançait à Brian, et qu'il croyait passer inaperçu, d'ignorer les émotions tumultueuses qui la troublait et la petite voix qui lui disait qu'ils allaient tous être blessés à la fin. **

**Au lieu de cela, elle observait avec des sentiments partagés Brian travailler jour et nuit avec une détermination inébranlable pour réparer la Dodge et organiser un plan pour sortir Dom de prison. C'est à peine s'il dormait ou mangeait, il avait passé plusieurs nuits sur le vieux divan dans le garage, trop épuisé pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la maison, jusqu'à leur lit. **

**Il était difficile de regarder Brian offrir son attention complète à Dom, même de manière détournée, et de ne pas ressentir de colère ou de chagrin à voir Brian s'éloigner d'elle. Mais, en même temps, elle sentait l'excitation et l'anticipation surgir, ce plan allait libérer Dom… bien sûr, ils seraient tous en fuite, mais ils seraient ensemble.**

**Enfin, vint le jour où Dom fut condamné à 25 ans et transférer à Lampoc pour purger sa peine. **

**Quatre heures plus tard, comme Mia et Brian avaient brisé les chaînes liant Dom au bus des prisonniers, elle avait vu le même sourire doux lorsqu'il avait regardé Brian… et le visage rougit de Brian lorsqu'il s'était empresser de détourner le regard et enveloppé un bras autour de la taille de Dom pour l'aider à sortir du bus renversé. **

**Mia savait qu'elle allait devoir faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cela, mais elle ignorait quoi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ils s'étaient séparer une fois avoir franchis la frontière du Mexique, avec des plans pour établir lentement leur route jusqu'à Rio de Janeiro pour retrouver Vince, qui s'y était installer après avoir quitté Los Angeles, il y a cinq ans. Il leur avait fallu trois semaines pour y arriver, et durant tout ce temps, Brian avait subtilement et pas-si-subtilement-que-ça, amené Dom à chaque conversation. Il avait hâte de revoir Dom, et Mia pouvait le concevoir. <strong>

**Cette nuit-là, Mia parlait avec la femme de Vince en mettant son fils au lit, lorsqu'une drôle de chose se passa. Mia s'était sentie malade après un voyage de trois semaines d'un pays à un autre combiné à la nourriture épicée qu'elle avait mangé plus tôt, et s'était ruée vers la salle de bain pour y vomir. Quand elle eut finie, la femme de Vince lui avait demandé si Brian savait. Pendant un moment, Mia avait été confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne à quoi elle pensait, et alors, le petit malentendu apparu comme étant la réponse que Mia attendait. **

**Un bébé…**

**Si Mia tombait enceinte du bébé de Brian, Dom se retirait pour de bon, et laisserait Brian être avec Mia et le bébé, mais il serait encore auprès d'eux, comme une famille. Cela les garderait tous ensemble, mais démolirait la possibilité qu'il n'y ait jamais quoique ce soit entre Dom et Brian. Le plan était parfait, elle devait juste y parvenir. **

**Cette nuit-là, Mia et Brian avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois jusqu'à tôt le matin. Brian avait ri et dit que le voyage devait l'avoir mise dans ses états, mais Mia savait que s'en était autrement. Elle l'avait tenu occupé et fait en sorte qu'il ne fasse attention à aucuns petits détails, et il avait oublié les préservatifs dans l'excitation. Il était probable qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte, mais si elle parvenait à le maintenir comme ça, autant que possible au cours des semaines à venir, elle serait en mesure d'y arriver bientôt. **

* * *

><p><strong>Deux semaines plus tard, après un travail bâclé qui avait laissé plusieurs agents de la DEA morts, ils avaient un patron du Cartel du nom de Hernan Reyes à leur trousse et l'élite des équipes de sécurité américaine les traquant. Avec Reyes, devenu impitoyable dans la recherche de son but, Dom avait décidé de riposter, et chercher à obtenir dans le processus un peu d'argent afin de disparaître pour de bon. Un peu plus de cent millions pourraient acheter beaucoup de choses et leur permettre de s'installer quelque part et de commencer une nouvelle vie. C'était risqué, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à perdre, alors Dom et Brian avaient rassemblés une équipe pour planifier un hold-up. Il leur faudrait un certain temps pour que tout soit prêt, et Mia comptait bien en profiter pour réussir son propre plan. Ils avaient passés deux semaines à avoir des relations sexuelles au moins une fois par jour, et Mia essayait de le faire sous l'impulsion du moment, afin que Brian oublie les préservatifs… parfois, ça marchait, parfois non, mais elle espérait qu'elle serait bientôt enceinte. <strong>

**Il lui était difficile de regarder Brian et Dom ensemble, ils semblaient être encore plus proches maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, après les mois passés en prison par Dom. La plupart du temps Mia pensait qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils gravitaient l'un vers l'autre… qu'ils s'appuyaient inconsciemment l'un sur l'autre, toute la journée. Plus Mia approchait de son but, plus elle sentait qu'elle était la seule à devoir se retirer au lieu de Dom, et laisser Dom et Brian être ce dont ils devaient être… qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle laissait cette pensée entrer dans son esprit, son cœur semblait être proche de la rupture, et elle se forçait à l'ignorer et à continuer. **

**Enfin, un mois après avoir débuté le plan, Mia utilisa un moment de vulnérabilité pour cimenter leurs relations ensemble... pour les garder ensemble. Alors, elle annonça à Brian et Dom qu'elle était enceinte. Brian a été choqué, heureux et pour un instant perdu... mais il la prit dans ses bras et le fêta avec elle. **

**Dom avait le même air choqué sur le visage que lorsqu'à ses dix-sept ans elle lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire garder sa virginité avec une ceinture de chasteté parce qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu. Il avait déglutit, en essayant de tout digérer, regardé Brian avec intensité, puis Mia vit un regard triste mais déterminé prendre naissance sur son visage, et Dom avait hoché la tête, souriant. **

**Cet air sur son visage lui crevait le cœur et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. **

**Cela faisait ****près de six mois maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé que Dom et Brian s'aimaient, elle s'était laissé submerger et accabler par les informations, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Elle avait ignoré les petits détails comme le fait qu'elle et Brian avaient toujours été un mauvais ajustement, peu importe combien ils avaient essayé de faire croire le contraire, ou combien, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Dom et Brian semblaient briller comme des éclats de verre exposés à la lumière du soleil. Mia n'avait pensé qu'à elle-même et n'avait pas pensé à ce que cela devait être pour Brian d'être amoureux d'eux deux, coincé dans une situation impossible ou ce que pouvait ressentir Dom lorsqu'il essayait de nier ses propres sentiments pour que Mia puisse être heureuse. **

**Mia savait qu'elle avait besoin de mettre fin à cette farce, mais elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver lorsqu'elle le ferait. Brian croyait qu'il allait être père, et peu importe ce qui se passait entre eux trois, il semblait heureux d'assumer ce rôle. Pouvait-elle lui enlever le bonheur que cette fausse grossesse lui avait donné dans ce délai si court, et faire en sorte que tout aille bien ? Et que dire de Dom, serait-il en mesure de comprendre qu'elle avait menti, et tenté de lui faire du mal, même indirectement, et être pardonné quand tout serait admis ? **

**Les jours passèrent alors qu'ils avaient finalisé le plan, Brian avait dit aux autres que Mia était enceinte, et elle se sentait minuscule lorsque tous les avaient félicités. Puis, juste avant qu'ils aillent faire le hold-up, l'agent Hobbs et son équipe avaient interruption dans l'entrepôt et les avaient attrapés. Dom et Hobbs s'étaient battus, fendant les murs et brisant les fenêtres, se contusionnant et ensanglantant mutuellement longtemps après que Mia et Brian aient été arrêtés. Dom avait les yeux fous et avait mis à terre Hobbs, il s'apprêtait à le frapper à la tête avec une clé lourde dans la main… Mia et Brian avaient crié à Dom de s'arrêter et la clé avait atterrie au dernier moment dans le ciment, près de la tête de Hobbs, dans un fort bruit. **

**Dom avait roulé loin de l'agent baraqué, ses yeux connectés à Brian pendant un instant, et Mia vit l'ensemble de la douleur et la colère qu'il leur cachait. Remis sur ses pieds, Dom avait laissé un masque impassible s'abattre sur son visage. En regardant son frère, Mia se résolu à dire à Brian qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme cela, Dom ne pouvait pas poursuivre comme ça non plus. **

* * *

><p><strong>Deux mois plus tard, Mia marchait le long de la plage de l'île du Pacifique Sud, où ils s'étaient installés. Les vagues fraîches de l'océan frappaient ses pieds, emportant dans son sillon le sable chaud, alors qu'elle avançait vers leur maison, un sourire sur son visage. <strong>

**Ils avaient finis par faire équipe avec Hobbs après que son équipe ait été prise en embuscade par les gars de Reyes alors qu'ils les conduisaient à l'aéroport pour l'extradition, et qu'il avait été le seul qui ait survécu. Le partenariat avait été pour le moins ténu, mais ils avaient réussi le hold-up et s'étaient éloignés de Hobbs avait qu'il n'essaie de les arrêter de nouveau. **

**Après que l'équipe se soit dispersés avec leur part d'argent, Dom, Mia et Brian étaient restés ensemble. Ils s'étaient installés sur une petite île dans le Pacifique Sud, et deux jours après s'être installés, Mia avait fait une course rapide à la pharmacie locale pour avoir un test de grossesse. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que Mia et Brian avaient eu des relations sexuelles non protégés, et un peu plus d'une semaine de relations sexuelles tout court. Elle voulait s'assurer, avant de leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé, qu'il n'y avait véritablement pas de bébé. **

**Après avoir fait trois tests, Mia été certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé, elle s'assit avec Brian et Dom et leur avoua tout… depuis le début où elle avait réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient jusqu'à la fin où elle leur avait menti au sujet de la grossesse. Ils avaient tous deux assisté à l'explication avec des sentiments différents sur le visage, tels que la colère, la tristesse, la frustration, alors qu'elle parlait. Après avoir fini, Dom s'était levé sans un mot et avait claqué la porte de la maison tant que Brian été resté assis simplement avec une expression indéchiffrable. **

_ « Brian… Ca va ? » **demanda Mia doucement, les larmes continuaient de couler doucement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle le regardait.**

_ « Je ne sais pas. Je » **commença-t-il avec une voix rauque. Raclant sa gorge, il continua** « j'ai un peu pris l'habitude de la pensée de nous ayant un bébé… j'étais impatient d'y être, mais maintenant je pense que c'est bien que tu m'aies menti sur ce sujet parce qu'un bébé n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses… je t'aime Mia et je sais que tu m'aimes mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et je me mentais à moi-même et toi à ce sujet. »

_ « Brian, tu as raison… j'aurais dû accepter dès le début, mais c'était difficile et j'ai laissé ma propre colère et peur d'être seule prendre le dessus, et je nous ai tous fait souffrir. Je sais que cela ne compense pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis tellement désolée. »

**Brian hocha la tête et ils restèrent assis là tranquillement pendant un moment, tous deux perdus dans leurs propres esprits. Finalement, Brian leva les yeux et demanda :** « Alors, tu irais bien si Dom et moi nous mettons ensemble ? S'il le veut, c'est… »

**Mia sourit pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait des années**. « Tu sais, si je n'avais jamais vraiment cessé de penser avant que je laisse mes propres problèmes prendre le relais, je pense que cela aurait été presque facile d'accepter que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux. Vous êtes tellement parfait l'un pour l'autre que cela m'a contrarié de ne pas l'avoir réalisé depuis le début. Si je l'avais su, nous aurions pu tous économiser beaucoup de peines à cause de cela. »

**Soupirant, Mia marcha jusqu'à Brian et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle se débattit pendant une seconde ou deux, puis l'embrassa. **« Cela pourrait être gênant pour nous tous, au début, mais je pense que c'est la façon dont ça aurait dû toujours être, et nous allons trouver un équilibre assez rapidement. »

**Ils étaient assis comme ça jusqu'au retour de Dom, un simple silence remplissait les espaces entre eux deux, ne semblait n'être rien, mais pourtant quelque peu maladroit. **

**Lorsque Dom entra dans la maison, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il les vit ensemble, se chouchoutant en silence, se rendant bin évidemment compte de la situation. **

_ « Tu es ma sœur, Mia, donc je te pardonnerais toujours ce que tu feras, mais ne fais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. » **La voix de Dom était plus râpeuse que d'habitude, les émotions intérieures lui échappaient presque à chaque intonations de voix alors qu'il parlait.** « Je comprends ce que tu as pu sentir quand tu as dû faire quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas le bon choix, et tu le sais. »

_ « Je sais, Dom... J'ai laissé ma propre insécurité prendre le relais au lieu de venir et de vous parler tous les deux. Je suis désolée, même si c'est un peu tard pour cela. »

_ « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire qu'on est désolé » a répondu Dom, et Mia pouvait entendre la voix de leur mère dans les mots, qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire.

**Avec un hoquet, Mia a couru vers lui, et a attiré Dom dans une écrasante étreinte, marmonnant doucement alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Mia pu sentir un grondement dans la voix de Dom, alors qu'il disait** : « Bri, ramène ton cul par ici. »

**Souriant, Mia s'était légèrement tourné et vit Brian venir vers eux maladroitement, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dom tendit la main et empoigna la chemise de Brian, et l'emprisonna dans leur câlin. Brian gloussa et passa un bras autour de chacun d'eux, et nicha sa tête dans la courbe du cou de Dom. Brian soupira doucement lorsque Dom glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme avec une déférence que Mia n'avait jamais vu auparavant. **

**Après ce jour-là, tous trois trouvèrent un rythme de vie, et une dynamique familiale si facile que cela faisait sourire Mia à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Dom et Brian avaient pris les choses lentement, après les retombées de la fausse grossesse, mais ils étaient aussi parfaits ensemble que l'avait dit Mia à Brian. C'était drôle de voir comment s'était fait facilement la transition du couple composé par Brian et Mia avec Dom comme ami et frère… à Dom et Brian comme un couple avec Mia comme sœur et amie. Elle devinait que cela démontrait vraiment comme les choses avaient toujours censé dû être.**

**Avec un sourire, Mia remonta le chemin de planches menant de la plage à la maison. Elle les entendit avant de ne les voir, et essaya d'être aussi calme que possible et aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Depuis que Dom et Brian avaient admis qu'ils s'aimaient, ils étaient plus heureux qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus, il brillait un éclat d'amour entre les deux hommes. **

_ « Dom, je suis sérieux, n'y pense même pas. » **dit Brian, sa voix oscillait entre le sérieux et le rire. Brian s'était légèrement éloigné de Dom, qui avait un chiffon graisseux dans les mains, il frottait le noir sur sa poitrine et le visage après avoir travaillé sur l'une des voitures qu'ils possédaient.** « Je viens juste de prendre une douche, Man, je ne veux pas me salir de nouveau. »

_ « Dommage, Bébé, je pense que tu as besoin de te salir de nouveau pour que nous puissions sauter dans la douche et nous amuser un peu. » **gronda Dom avait un sourire sournois alors qu'il se rapprochait de son amant, tentant d'enlacer Brian pour le salir, mais Brian rit et plongea hors de l'étreinte, juste avant que son frère ne l'attrape. **

**Fuyant Dom, Brian passa devant Mia avec un rire et un signe de la main, se dirigeant vers la plage, il se retourna avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. **

_ « Rentre à la maison, Mia, j'ai un amant à salir. » **hurla Dom alors qu'il passait devant elle, raccourcissant rapidement la distance entre lui et Brian. **

**Mia roula des yeux et répondit en criant à ces personnes éloignées** « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, je vous remercie beaucoup ! » **Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison, des éclats de rire lui provinrent en écho de la plage.**


End file.
